The Rose and the Scorpion
by Ravencawrious
Summary: Rose is kind, and funny, and smart, and pretty, and brave, and beautiful, and loyal, and oblivious.
1. Another Year Begins

**~Rose~**

Farmland scenery whizzes by as I walk along the train, pinning my shiny new prefect's badge to my white, button-blouse. I find the prefect's compartment and slide open the door, only to find it deserted. I must be early. I open up the book I was carrying - The Evolution of Household Charms (it's actually _quite_ interesting. Deirdre Pickett accidentally created a liquid-to-solid charm when she attempted to stir her tea with her wand - she had _very_ poor eyesight) - and quickly lose myself in it.

**~Scorpius~ **

I think I have found the prefect's compartment, and in record time. I quickly consult the letter that came along side my usual school mail. Yes. This is the right compartment. I walk into the compartment and am confronted by a flash of bright red hair. Oh great. Weasley._  
_

I slide open the compartment door and step inside. Weasley looks up at me, her tiny mouth forming into a small pout, and back down to her book, ignoring me.

"Weasley," I smirk

"Malfoy," she returns.

I sit down in the plaid seat across from her and begin attempting to tie my shoelaces with a spell I heard some fellow Slytherins talking about.

"Iungite Sollicitudine," I attempt. Nothing.

"Iungite Sollicitudine," I try it again more forcefully, I'm sure my shoelace quivers.

"Iungite Sollicitudine!" I try yelling, but instead of my shoelaces tying themselves, my shoe suddenly has a slash in it, and so does my foot. "Shit!"

"What are you doing?" Two big, brown, solemn eyes look over a particularly fat book.

"Tying my shoelaces?" I make an attempt at waving away the injury. My attempt fails. Weasley looks down. So do I. My shoe has become a dark red, my sock feels especially soggy. The pain is terrible. Weasley sighs and puts down her book, taking out her wand.

"Please take your shoe off," she says, an air of impatience in her voice.

"Why?" Ok, so I'm a little bit suspicious - we're not exactly friends.

"Because if you don't you risk infection and the loss of your foot." Oh. That's why.

I slide my shoe off with a wince. My once white sock has become a bloody lump of fabric, the cut is wide and fairly deep, blood drips from my sock and on to the floor. Weasley bites her lip. Instead of squealing and calling for help like any sane girl, Weasley sits on her knees in front of the injured foot, taking hold of the bloody sock with both hands.

In one, swift motion Weasley strips my foot of the sock, leaving me in blinding pain.

"What the bloody hell?" I yell.

"Whoops," she sneers, "I must have forgotten to warn you."

Her sneering face becomes one of concentration, her eyes squinting slightly, sending a ripple through the splash of freckles across her nose. She carefully studies the cut before conjuring up what looks like a very thick tissue dipped in water. She begins dabbing around the cut, sending my foot into waves of stinging pain.

"What the hell is that?" I ask through gritted teeth. She ignores me, going on to rid my foot of any remaining blood. The cut begins to ooze blood again. Weasley quickly takes her wand and seals the cut with a few murmurs. All the pain vanishes. She scorgifies my sock and shoe, sealing the slashes, and places them beside me. She then rids her hands, knees, elbows and skirt of blood. She then cleans the bloody mess of floor with a wave of her wand before going back to her book as if nothing had happened. She is one strange witch.

"Uh.. Thanks" I get out

She stares at me over her book.

"I still hate you," I say, matter of factly.

"As I do you," she replies simply.


	2. An unexpected question

**A/N: shout-out to Bad-Ass Blye for being my first ever reviewer! Also, thankyou to K.M Everlasting for being persistent in pointing out my flaw in the last chapter! **

**I forgot to mention what year Rose is in: she is a sixth year, in This part of the story At least. **

* * *

~Rose~

The great hall is alive with the buzz of chattering students. I walk along next to the long, winding Gryffindor table until I spot the raven-black hair of my cousin and best friend Albus.

"Rose!" Albus moans as I sit down beside him. "Save me from the misery that is my life!"

"The misery that is your life?" I inquire curiously.

_What is he moaning about?_

"Just let me die Rose... " Albus's striking green eyes shut tightly in an act of mock pain.

_Honestly, he is such a drama queen._

Roxie giggles. "Need any help?"

_Why was I given such a random family?_

I nod.

"Guess who got together last night!" Roxie sounds delighted her dark eyes twinkling in excitement. She just _devours_ any form of gossip she can get her hands on.

"Who.."

"My best mate and my baby sister!" Groans Albus, ruffling his dark hair out of his eyes.

"No..." so I'm shocked. I didn't exactly picture sweet, innocent Lily Potter and 'I'm only in a relationship for the snogging' Scorpius Malfoy ever getting together

"Where are they now?"

"Heading our way by the looks of it." Louis says unsurely, chewing on his thumbnail, his sky-blue eyes squinting slightly.

Albus whimpers out a small 'got to go - muggle studies. Can't be late ' as he dashes from the table.

I grab a piece of toast as they sit down, pouring myself a glass of cold chocolate milk.

"Hey!" Lily greets us all enthusiastically, her green eyes, so similar to Albus's, barely leave Malfoy's mouth for a second.

"Hello Lily, Scorpius," the rest of us get out, right before Lily attaches her lips to Scorpius Malfoy's mouth.

"Ro-ose!" Molly says in a sing-song voice, twirling her straight, strawberry blonde hair on her index finger. "You'll never guess who's looking at you again!" She and Roxie giggle.

I look over to see Kyle Fernwood, a fellow sixth year looking at me. I blush. Kyle may just be _the_ fittest sixth year in Ravenclaw.

"Ooh!" Squeals Molly. "He's coming over!"

_No, no, no this can't be happening. I'm terrible with boys. I overthink everything they say. I overthink everything, actually._

"Rose!" He greets me with a grin, his perfect cheeks decorated with his perfect dimples.

"Hi Kyle," I manage. God why can't I be like other girls, why can't I be _confident_ and _flirtatious_?

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today?" _OMG_. His dimples are so_ perfect_. His hazel eyes are so _perfect_. His perfect nose is so _perfect_. His wide, dazzling smile is so _perfect_. He is so _perfect_. And he just asked _me_ to have lunch with _him_!

"I'd love to!" I smile.

_Don't blush. Don't giggle. Act normal. Normal_.

"Great! See you then, Rose," his grin widens at my answer, showing of his perfect, straight teeth. He walks away, _perfectly_.

_Stop it, Rose! He might not like you in that way! There is no point in having a crush on someone who may not like you back!_

"Did Carrot-top actually get asked out?" Malfoy pulls his lips from Lily's with a loud, squelching noise. I glare at him.

* * *

**A/N: ok... I kind of meant to finish and post this a week ago... Sorry! I will probably get the next chapter up today or tomorrow, depending on my levels of laziness. Please, please, please review! I would love any requests/suggestions, and constructive criticism is always needed!-ravenclawrious**


	3. Venomous Tentacula and Kisses

**A/N: ok, my second chapter of the day! And I think I will do a third! -I am just in a writing mood, ok? I might not be able to post much more this week, as my timetable is becoming increasingly busier. I think I will get another chapter up tonight, as recently ( today ) I have been writing quite quickly. Thankyou again to Bad Ass Blye, for reviewing a second time, you are now my favourite, not that I pick favourites or anything... I was going to say something about something in the story which I did not make clear enough probably, but I've forgotten it now... **

* * *

**~Rose~**

I have Herbology first up with the Hufflepuffs, so I leave breakfast early to make sure I get to the greenhouses before class starts. Professor Longbottom smiles at me as I take a seat at a long, wide table. With only five minutes before class starts, I decide to begin reading the next chapter of The Evolution of Household Charms. This sends the time flying.

"Good morning class!" Professor Longbottom begins. I close my book and turn my attention to him. " Today we will be trimming the infamous Venemous Tentacula, and collecting the leaves. Would anyone be able to tell me the use of Venemous Tentacula leaves?"

_Oh! That's easy_. I stick my hand straight up in the air.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Venemous Tentacula leaves can be crushed to create a non-fatal poison. The poison resembles water, and once drunk, the victim will feel _immense_ pain in the insides, and turn purple," Professor Longbottom smiles.

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The class passes quickly. I end up having to tie my hair into a bun to stop the Venomous Tentacula plants to stop pulling my hair.

I race from the greenhouses, calling a rushed "Goodbye Professor! Mum sends her love!", and up to the girls bathroom. Lucky I had the foresight to check my appearance before meeting Kyle - my hair is in a horribly messy bun, ringlets of my hair have been tugged at by the Venomous Tentacula. I hurriedly pull my hair out of the bun, cast a few anti-frizz and anti-curl charms, and pull it into a French plait. I now actually look presentable. Just before leaving I decide to add on some lipgloss - _ it can't hurt, right?_

I manage to slip pass Molly and whisper a _"Wish me luck!" _on my way over to Kyle. He is sitting at one end of the Ravenclaw table, and has saved a seat. _For me_.

"Um.. hi Kyle!"

"Hey Rose! Take a seat!" He motions towards the spot next to him, a grin on his face as always.

"Thankyou," I smile.

Kyle breaks the ice, he leads us into a rather interesting conversation about the correct use of Hikeby Horn fur, before going on to our personal lives.

"So how many siblings do you have? Like all the family you sit with aren't all your siblings, right?"

"No. I've only got one brother, Hugo. He's the tall redhead, next to Isabella Mitkins,"

I point him out.

"I also have one younger sibling. Katie. She's the one over there with the bow in her hair."

"Oh she looks so sweet!" She does. She has Kyle's dimples, his dark, straight hair, but instead of his hazel eyes, she has dark blue.

"So do you, you know," he's looking over at me shyly, I am now probably flushing profusely. "You do! Your big brown eyes just capture boys hearts," he smiles,_ right before he kisses me. _

_What do I do? How do I kiss him back properly? What if he thinks I'm a bad kisser? Oh no oh no oh no._

He pulls back and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow?" His eyes are filled with hope. I nod.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me? At the Gryffindor table?" Oh great. He's gonna think I'm obsessed with him now.

"Yeah. I'd love to." And with that, he walks me out of the grand hall.

_Omg, omg, omg, oMG!_

* * *

**A/N: thankyou for reading! Please follow the story, and please please, please review! I just found my old account which is ravenclorious... It has an old story that I began years ago before I forgot my password. Please read it, is called Rose's Journey, and if you like it, tell me if you would like me to continue it! Much love, Ravenclawrious**


	4. Not a Chapter

**Hi everyone! So I haven't written in ages, I did have another chapter, but something went wrong and now it is deleted. I have decided to discontinue writing this story, but I may finish it later on. I have decided to stop because I am not sure that I like the characters and the story line that I have planned for this story, and my heart is not really in this story anymore. I am going through a bit of a tough spot with family drama and school work and such, but I am planning on beginning a new story, with the same general lay out, but the characters will be different, personality wise, and the story line will be tweaked a bit. I am also planning to not write in first person, seeing as this was my first time at attempting first person narrative, and I have decided that I absolutely loathe writing in first person. Thankyou so so much to K.M Everlasting, you have helped me decide on all the things I need in the next story, and has corrected me in all my mistakes! Please PM me if you would like any particular things in the next story, and I would love to hear from you all! -Ravenclawrious**


End file.
